Silver Linings
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "And it was all because of one hair. It sounded ridiculous he noted as he met his own eye but it was true. That morning while shaving he had found his first grey hair."


Just something I thought up and felt like I had to write- I hope you all enjoy it. Please review- let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**Silver Linings **

It was a day like any other. The sky was a clear blue stretching out for miles above Sin City as it sprawled above sand and dirt. The traffic had built up on the roads just like it had done the day before and the days that had come before that. The casinos still pulled in the same crowds of tourists filled with booze and misguided hope. And after all what would this city have been without all of the crime?

But it felt different.

The songs on the radio he didn't recognise seemed to suddenly double. The number of girls he'd find himself having to look away from because they were far too young depressed him. The want to go home to an early night wore on though the day had barely just begun. As he glanced in the mirror it all became rather clear to Greg.

He felt different.

And it was all because of one hair. It sounded ridiculous he noted as he met his own eye but it was true. That morning while shaving he had found his first grey hair. He had attempted to tell himself that it was nothing to worry about. But as he made his way to work it was as if it was burning his skin, scalding the left side of his temple.

He found himself wondering if anyone else had seen it before him. But it didn't matter. After all he had heard horror stories about some people going grey in their teens. And as much as he hated to think about it, in a few years he'd be hitting the big 4-0. Grey hair at his age wasn't too surprising. He took a deep breath running his fingers through his hair hoping it would be less noticeable and that more hadn't become visible since the morning.

"Your hair looks pretty, now come on we have a crime scene to get to" Sara's voice echoed through the break room getting his attention. She was standing by the door, her hands in her back pockets and a devilish smile across her lips as she studied him.

"Let's roll" He smiled at her before shutting the door to his locker. He always enjoyed working with Sara- it had been a long time since they had been paired up together. The days of her being his mentor were more than over. He had matured into a grownup- a CSI that could be trusted to carry out cases alone or with minimal support. Not that he didn't miss the relationship they'd had all those years ago.

These days there were more like equals. She still teased him. But the reigns of control had been more than a little loosened. Greg could remember like it was yesterday the first time she'd told him that he could drive. She had a cup of coffee in her hand and her hair had been tied back after a session at the gym and with a casual shrug had handed him over the keys to their Denali like it was nothing.

It meant everything.

It meant that he had finally come of age in Sara's eyes. It meant she trusted him. And those things were more important than anything he had ever learnt from her.

However recently it had felt like they had lost touch. Work had been keeping them busy and she had shut everyone out as she had struggled with the end of her relationship with Grissom. In the past few months he had found himself wondering where their friendship had gone. And if it was true that eventually everyone drifted apart.

He had still been going through the consequences of his angst filled teenage years when they had first met. He'd grown up a lot in the years they had known each other. He's taken on a lot more since those lab days. The distance he had from the hard hitting realities of crime had been torn away in the field in he had seen the damage that could be done to people's lives in the amount of time it took to fire a bullet.

Look where they were now. He had matured and Sara was going through a divorce.

"How are you?" He asked tapping the steering wheel as they hit traffic. They were such innocent words but in that moment they felt like being faced with a loaded gun. Sara took a deep breath leaning back in her seat attempting to figure out the answer to the question he had asked her.

"I'm okay, I know what you must think but honestly I'm fine" She patted his arm and shot him her signature Sidle smile.

"If you want to talk..." Greg began eventually backing down knowing full well that she would not want to. He had known Sara long enough to know that had she wanted to talk she would have called. A cigarette between her fingers, glass of wine at her side, she would finally unravel to him in sentences that barely made any sense. It was how it had been for years.

"I'll call you" She nodded, settling in her seat once again. "So are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"What do you mean?" Greg frowned at her before turning his attention back to the road – the neighbourhood they had just entered would have unnerved him five years ago but his visits to the rougher parts of the city had become far too frequent for that now. He had learnt to keep his head down and to just get on with his job. He'd learnt a lot of things.

"You're been staring wistfully off into the distance for the last fifteen minutes" Sara pursed her lips, keeping her voice low. He found it strange how after so many years she still could make the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. His fingers curled tighter around the steering wheel as he forced himself to keep his focus on where they were going rather than the way she was leaning towards him.

"Oh, I've just been thinking... about... how much things have changed... How much I've changed" He corrected himself clearing his throat. "I'm not sure if it's for the better..." Greg gave a shrug slowly pulling up by the police cars and crime scene tape that lined the street.

"I'm sure..." She muttered clicking her tongue studying the people milling about on the street. "You've changed for the better. You're one of the most compassionate people I know. You've grown up... we all have"

"I guess" Greg followed her gaze attempting to figure out what it was in the distance that had captivated her. "Just realised... we're all getting older..."

"It happens to the best of us" She laughed squeezing his arm.

"It's just... I'm not sure I'm where I want to be. It's as if I tried to take a break to slow things down...just for a while...but the opposite happened...And this is who I am... this is it" He attempted to explain the things that were going through his head.

"Are you happy?" Sara asked carefully meeting his eye. "If you are... then you're exactly where you need to be Greg..."

"I am happy... I think" He gave a shrug. It had been a long time since he had thought about what it was he felt.

"What's brought all of this on?" Sara quirked an eyebrow in his direction as he attempted to remain casual but she had always been able to see right through him.

"I found..." Greg paused, running his tongue over his lip, laughing at how ridiculous it seemed. "...a grey hair..."

**The End **


End file.
